One-shots and Self-inserts
by SayaLeigh
Summary: Mostly old fics, but all are little fics with self-insert characters written either for people over on Quizilla or my best friend. There are a few decent ones, but I really wouldn't recommend reading.
1. Bleach-Urahara Kisuke

_Fake It_

**Bleach**, Humor/Romance

Rated: K+

Chapters: 1

Words: 1,097

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, "Fake It" by Seether, or even Steph.

* * *

**Summary: **Ichigo has a new protector, who happens to have an interest in Karakura's most eccentric shopkeeper.

* * *

Name: Steph

Nickname: Sapphire

Age: 15 (in appearance)

Race: Shinigami (Soul Reaper)

Hair: dark brown with lighter highlights just past shoulders, usually wears a metallic headband.

Eyes: cloudy blue

Status: In the world of the living to keep an eye on Kurosaki Ichigo.

Personality: Jokey flirty, funny, laid back, a bit of a prankster, extremely kind, and alway tries to be helpful.

* * *

"Hey! I'm Steph," you chirped. The orange-haired boy you stood before looked up, blinking his brown eyes in confusion.

"Uh...Kurosaki Ichigo," he replied.

"I know," you told him, flopping into the seat on his left and propping your legs up on the desk. Ichigo looked even more confused, probably wondering whether he'd met you before. Renji had told you he had a terrible memory for names and faces.

"Hi. I'm Kojima Mizuiro," said a friend of Ichigo's. He had short black hair and a polite smile. You greeted him warmly, and the other guy, something-or-other Keigo.

"Hey, Sapphire!" called a familiar voice. You looked up to see Kuchiki Rukia.

"Hey Rukia," you laughed. Ichigo looked confused again and turned to you.

"I thought you said your name was Steph," he accused.

"It is," you said nonchalantly, "but Sapphire is my nickname. Oh yeah, Renji says hi."

Ichigo was blinking again. "You know Renji?" he asked. When you nodded, he looked at Rukia questioningly.

"Steph and I are friends from the Shinigami Academy. Renji had Lieutenent Kira and Lieutenent Hinamori." She ended a little bitterly.

"Wait, so you're a Shinigami?" Ichigo asked, stunned. You nodded and he looked slightly irritated. "Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" he asked.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Where are we going?" you asked Ichigo distractedly, looking at clouds, trees, and anything else over your head.

"To Urahara's store," Ichigo answered, pulling on your wrist. Instead of speeding up, you stopped.

"Urahara Kisuke?" you asked, "As in the former captain of Squad 12?"

"So you know him too," Ichigo said.

Minutes later Ichigo was pulling you into the store. A red-headed boy and a girl with black hair in pigtails were holding brooms, though it looked like the boy had been using his to hit the girl.

"Jinta, Ururu," Ichigo began, "Where's Urahara?"

As the girl, Ururu, went to get the mysterious blond man, you plastered a look of innocence and confusion on your face. Within seconds of mastering the look, Ururu came back leading Kisuke.

"Hello," Kisuke said. Recognition lit his eyes when he looked at you, but he kept quiet, noting the look on your face.

"Hi," Ichigo replied, "This is Steph. Is something going on I should know about?"

"Nope. Anything you know Steph?" Kisuke asked. You suppressed a smile at the sound of him saying your name.

"Nothing. Hey Ichigo, what is this place again?" you asked.

Ichigo looked back and forth between your blank smile and Kisuke's. "I hate you both," he said, then stalked away.

"Bye Kisuke," you hissed before dashing after Ichigo.

"See ya Sapphire," you heard him call after you softly.

"What are you here for?" asked Ichigo when you caught up with him.

"I'm supposed to keep an eye on you," you replied.

Ichigo stopped. "That's it? Why didn't you just tell Urahara that?" Ichigo demanded.

You grinned up at him as you readjusted the metallic band in your shoulder-length brown hair. "It was more fun to frustrate you," you admitted.

Ichigo threw up his hands and walked on. Looking around like a tourist, you followed.

"Ichigo? Who's this?" asked a feminine voice as you passed the Kurosaki family's kitchen. You peeked your head in to see two girls. One had black hair and the other was blonde.

"Hi. I'm Steph," you said with a smile.

"I'm Yuzu, and this is Karin," said the blonde, who was apparently the one who had spoken before.

"Are you a friend of Ichigo's?" asked Karin.

"Uh...yeah," you answered.

They smiled and you darted up the stairs to Ichigo's room.

"Hello. Who are you?" asked a voice that sounded as if it were trying-and failing-to sound seductive. You looked for the source and saw a small stuffed lion jump off the bed and hurry towards you.

"Leave her alone, Kon," Ichigo sighed.

you crouched down as the lion reached you and examined him closely. "Didn't I see you in a pile of garbage a couple months ago?" you asked, more to yourself than the lion.

The stuffed lion's eyes appeared to fill with tears. "Is it true Rukia?" he asked, his voice rising in horror. You looked around, but Rukia wasn't in the room.

THAT NIGHT

Ichigo and Rukia were both asleep (and so was that creepy stuffed lion), so you decided to go see Kisuke. You jumped out Ichigo's window and ran to the store. Hopefully he knew something that could help you with Ichigo.

As if he was expecting you, Kisuke was waiting outside. "Hey," he called when he saw you.

"Hi you replied with a smile. He turned and you followed him inside.

"So why are you here Steph?" he asked as he sat down at a table.

You sat on the opposite side, completely serious for once. "Captain Ukitake wanted me to keep an eye on Ichigo for the Soul Society," you explained.

"You're in Squad 13 now?" Kisuke asked. When he'd left, you'd been an unranked member of Squad 3.

"5th seat," you announced proudly.

Kisuke smiled. It melted your heart, like his old smiles used to make your heart flutter. This smile said he was pround of you.

"Hey Steph," Kisuke said, as if something had just occured to him, "do you have a place to stay?"

You blinked, suddenly realizing that...well, you didn't. "Uh...no."

Kisuke gave one of his most mysterious smiles. "You can stay here if you want," he offered.

"Okay," you agreed.

He stood to show you where to go, and you popped up too. At the door of the room he was offering, he turned to you.

"Thanks," you chirped.

"Your welcome," he replied.

Before going into the room, you paused. When Kisuke looked down at you, you jumped up and kissed him.

"Night!" you called as you bounced into the room and shut the door. You left behind a still-stunned Urahara Kisuke.


	2. Code Geass-Lelouch Lamperouge

_Lovesongs They Kill Me_

Code Geass, Romance/Angst

Rated: T

Chapters: 1

Words: 945

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass, "Lovesongs (They Kill Me)" by Cinema Bizarre, or Kiana.

* * *

**Summary: **Despite everything that happened, Kiana couldn't shake her feelings for Lelouch...

* * *

Name: Kiana Li Britannia

Age: 16/17 [R1/R2]

Looks: Exactly like older sis, Euphemia, but w/ raven hair & cyan eyes

Bio: Not many people know about the 4th princess [Kiki Kiana Naisaki-Ma Taisetsu], & as a princess [Kiana Li Britannia], she and Euphie have alot of the same views & share the same trait of being nice.

* * *

"I still think they keep too much of a leash on us sometimes," you complained, flopping back on the courtyard grass with your navy blue-clad arms extended above you. Your pink-clad older sister, Euphemia Li Britannia, frowned down at you from her place at your side, her matching pink hair falling into her face.

"But we're princesses," she explained for the hundredth time, "Who knows what would happen to us if the guards were taken away."

You snorted. "As if you haven't snuck out before," you retorted teasingly.

Euphemia suddenly flushed and didn't respond. Your cyan eyes widened, recognizing her signs of guilt. You were sitting up again in an instant.

"You have!" you accused in disappointment. Euphie glanced away.

"That's how I met Suzaku," she admitted. Her blush darkened; you glared at her in resentment, filled with questions. One of them being 'Why are you blushing so hard?'

"And you didn't bring me?" you pressed instead.

Euphie ignored the question. "Did you know Suzaku knew Lelouch?" she asked, ignoring the obvious disappointment you were channeling at her.

"No," you admitted, startled. Lelouch? When had he met an Eleven? Maybe he was actually still...

You and Euphie fell silent, giving your mind the opportunity to venture into new areas of thought. You tried to imagine Lelouch at about the age he would be now.

His thick raven locks would still fall around his face at about chin-length. Even as a child Lelouch had been assertive and sensible, always knowing exactly what he wanted. He'd liked his hair at that length because it looked good and it was easy to manage. His violet eyes would still have the same fire you'd always known them to have. Also, he would still have his tall, slim frame, hidden by loose, casual clothes. And it wouldn't be Lelouch without a thoughtful frown.

The image in your mind successfully took your breath away. You bit your lip in frustration as you shook the phantom-Lelouch from your mind. It would just be stupid to get attached to a figure of your imagination, or even to a real person for that matter. So-called 'love' was a stupid, fickle thing, and one you didn't need.

Over a year had passed since Euphemia's death. You still felt as hollow inside as you had the day she'd died. Euphemia had been more than your sister; she had been your best friend. The tyrannical reign of the returned Lelouch and your former source of comfort, Suzaku, did nothing to lift your depression.

"Kiana?"

You spun to face Lelouch, who was wearing his usual ridiculous white robes. He was even more gorgeous than you'd imagined him that day almost two years ago now. Your general impression had been correct, but you'd forgotten so many details...Under the flood of emotions, you had to fight to maintain your glare.

"Why did you do it?" you asked, your voice tense.

"What?" he asked, his eyes unusually soft and a puzzled expression on his face.

"Why did you kill Euphemia?" It was a cliche question at this point, but you were still hoping for an answer that would e easier for you to comprehend.

Lelouch frowned. Already the situation was different. Usually the young man smirked at the mention of what had happened to the pink-haired princess. His gaze dropped to his shoes as you stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"It was an accident..." he murmered, just loud enough for you to hear.

"How was it an accident? You used your geass on her!"

Lelouch waited until your breathing had calmed slightly before answering. "I didn't activate it. That was when I lost control of it. I didn't even know it was activated..." he whispered, seeming smaller than he ever had before.

You broke down, knowing he was telling the truth this time. As you sobbed, someone wrapped their arms around you and pulled you to a firm chest. It was Lelouch. Surrounded by his warmth, you gave into the feelings you'd hidden since his return, clutching the front of his robes as you bawled and he held you tightly.

Time passed too quickly, and so did people. When Lelouch died, he took not only hate, but also parts of you, Nunally, Suzaku, C.C., and probably others. The skies were as dark and stormy as the day he'd told you the truth about Euphie, and now you stood on that same hilltop mourning him.

You were soaked through and through, and only partially from the rain. Your breath came in huccupping gasps, and this time there was no one to hold you.

If only I could follow him...you thought, your thumb rubbing the side of the switchblade you clenched in your left hand.

"Kiana!"

The irony of Nunally's voice calling your name at that moment almost made you laugh. Nevertheless, you rubbed at your face and pocketed the switchblade, then turned and headed in the direction of Nunally's voice.

Yes, you'd stay and keep an eye on Nunally, and not just because Lelouch had asked you to.


	3. Code Geass-Lelouch Lamperouge 2

_What I've Been Looking For_

**Code Geass**, General/Romance

Rated: T

Chapters: 1

Words: 1,329

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass, High School Musical, or Tiara

* * *

**Summary:** One-shot for tairbear22 on Quizilla. Tiara, a girl with a crush on Lelouch, realizes it may be more than a crush.

* * *

Name: Tiara

Age: 16

Hair: long, brown, and curly

Eyes: blue

Status: Middle-class Britannian

Other: Hates how the Elevens (the Japanese) are treated, but also hates the violence.

* * *

You straightened the short black skirt of your school uniform as you stood up and slung your bag over your shoulder.

"See ya Tiara!" Rivalz called from near the classroom door where he and Lelouch were standing.

"Bye Rivalz! Bye Loulou!" you yelled back, waving.

Lelouch looked up, seeming distracted, and gave you a small wave and a smile that barely touched his eyes. Then the two boys left, and you walked over to Shirley and Milly, who were both still in the room.

You were taking the train past the edge of the Britannian city that afternoon, not really paying attention. When you looked up, the first thing you saw was the ruined city of the Elevens. Struck by morbid curiosity, you got off at the next stop and wandered absentmindedly into the empty streets.

Everywhere you looked, there were signs of suffering. Anger and sadness filled every inch of your body. A rasping cough came from somewhere to your left and hot tears pricked at your eyes. You hung your head and tried not to cry, not paying attention to where you were going or what was happening around you.

When you finally came back to your senses, it was almost completely dark and the sounds of battle were coming from somewhere nearby.

"Shit," you muttered. Looking around, you realized you didn't have a clue where you were. You turned around anyway, figuring that you must have come from there if your back was to it and that maybe if you retraced your steps, you'd know where you were.

A wall crashed down in front of you and you stepped back as a knightmare came barreling through. The pilot must have caught sight of you, because he or she turned the gray machine towards you and aimed the guns. Before it struck, several more knightmares appeared. Your knees started to shake as they surrounded you. Some were gray like the first, while others were black and purple, stolen from the Britannian Empire. Only one was totally unique, a pink and black knightmare that a familiar voice came from suddenly.

"Tiara?! What are you doing here?!" Kallen yelled. Your eyes widened.

"You know her?" asked a gruff voice from the knightmare still pointing firearms at you.

"Leave her alone," said another voice, from one of the stolen Britannian knightmares, which sounded vaguely familiar. It couldn't be Lelouch, could it?

"But, Zero-"

"You heard me."

Another round of gunfire went off as another knightmare, Britannia's Lancelot, came crashing into view. Several cries echoed from the knightmares surrounding you; Lancelot struck at Kallen but she moved too quickly for it and the blow hit the wall behind her, sending rock and rubble cascading down onto you. The last thing you heard was Kallen's voice crying out "Tiara, no!"

Several hours later you were numbly aware of less weight in the darkness around you. Forcing your eyes open, you saw a blurry figure wearing a cloak and a mask. Then you blacked out again.

Sometime later you struggled back to consciousness again. This time you found yourself in a soft feathery bed in an unfamiliar room. Sitting up, you looked around at the goldenrod-colored walls and white silk bedspread.

"Where...am I?" you wondered aloud.

"I'm glad you're awake," said a voice from the doorway. You looked over and saw Lelouch, leaning against the doorframe and surveying you through his disorienting violet eyes. You looked down, blushing, and realized that you were wearing pajamas, rather than your school uniform, and several bandages covered your body.

"Your uniform was ruined," Lelouch announces from the door.

"Who...?"

"Sayoko."

You gave him a questioning look and he explained further.

"She's Nunnally's nursemaid. An Eleven."

Your gaze hardened into a glare and Lelouch actually smiled.

"Alright. Sayoko's Japanese."

"And who's Nunnally?"

"My little sister."

You ended up spening several days at the mansion with Lelouch, Nunnally, and Sayoko. You saw Nunnally only at meals, though Sayoko often helped you when you needed it. You didn't see Lelouch much either, but he had admitted he was Zero when you'd cornered him with your suspicions about that fact. All in all, things were pretty good.

You were looking for Sayoko after school when you suddenly stumbled upon Nunnally's room. She had a brush in one hand and looked as though she were waiting for something. You stepped further into the room and closed the door softly behind you.

"Nunnally?"

"Tiara? Is that you?"

"Sure is. Do you know where Sayoko is?"

"No, I don't. She usually brushes my hair about this time though."

"Oh. Would you like me to do it?"

Nunnally's face lit up. "Yes, please!"

You walked over to Nunnally and took the brush gently from her hand, then ran your fingers through her long fair hair. It was silent for a few moments. Then Nunnally spoke.

"Lelouch likes it when you're here."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"He seems happier, and he comes home on time every night."

"That's good."

There was another silence, but, like the last one, it wasn't awkward. Nunnally seemed to be lost in thought, while you concentrated on the mindless bliss you felt while brushing the girl's silky hair.

"Do you love him?"

"Huh?"

"Lelouch. Do you love him?"

"I-" you paused. Maybe Nunnally was on to something. You'd always like Lelouch, right? Maybe it had turned into something more after you'd seen how he lived and spent time with him. "I think I might Nunnally..."

About ten minutes later Sayoko showed up and you handed over Nunnally's brush.

"Where are you going Tiara?" Nunnally asked, sounding honestly curious. You smiled at her.

"I think I'll go outside for a bit."

"But it's raining," Sayoko pointed out, gesturing towards the window. You glanced at it and looked back at Sayoko and Nunnally.

"That's OK. I love rain."

Saying good-bye to the two of them, you headed out the back door and into the pouring rain. It cascaded down your face, clean and refreshing. A sort of emptiness was roused inside you and your thoughts turned to Lelouch. Did you really love him?

You lost track of time as the rain wet your face and seemed to take away most of your thoughts as if on the breeze. Only one thing remained: Lelouch. Everything you knew about him ran through your head, filling every inch of you and making you completely unaware of the fact that you were soaked to the bone.

Suddenly you felt a hand on your shoulder and you jumped, turning to see Lelouch.

"Tiara," he said, sounding concerned, "I've been calling you for a while. Why didn't you answer?"

"I-I didn't hear you," you admitted, looking away and blushing slightly with embarrassment.

You stayed like that for a few minutes, but then warm fingers forced your chin up to make you look at the boy in front of you. Your blue eyes met his purple ones for an instant that seemed to last a lifetime.

And then his soft lips were pressed gently against your own. You kissed him back fervently, once you'd gotten over the shock. It seemed to last for hours, though it was probably only seconds. When you pulled back, you were smiling uncontrollably. Lelouch was smiling too, though not quite as widely. He lifted his hand and held it out to you.

"Will you come in now? You're soaked."

Unable to speak, you smiled at him again and took his hand for him to lead you inside.


	4. Final Fantasy VII-Sephiroth

_Crashing and Burning_

**Final Fantasy VII**, Humor/Drama

Rated: T

Chapters: 1

Words: 1,992

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy or "Crashing and Burning" by Cinema Bizarre.

* * *

**Summary: **Sephiroth gets stuck with a certain kitten whose life is connected to his through their pasts.

* * *

Name: Kika Mitsaru

Nickname: Kitten

Age: 20

Race: Human, half cat

Hair: blonde, waist-length

Eyes: Icy blue

Other: Lives alone because her parents died when she was young. Loves cats and has cat-like abilities. Has white cat ears with black tips and a white cat tail. She's a traveler and has no home. She fights with a whip. She's tough, sweet, daring, but easily frightened if the danger is great enough, smart, unpredictable, knows martial arts, loves fish, hates being treated like a freak, and hates being toyed with.

* * *

A light breeze gently stirred your long blonde hair as you stood on a barren hilltop, staring down at the town of Nibelheim. It was still recovering from three years ago, when a SOLDIER named Sephiroth turned rogue and went on a rampage through the town. Nibelheim was also your hometown, the same as your lifelong friend Cloud Strife.

"Dammit," you whispered through clenched teeth, wishing you could find Sephiroth and make him pay for what he'd done. Clenching your fists, your hidden tail swishing back and forth in anger, you spun around on the ball of your foot. Before you could take another step, you stopped dead in shock.

Before you was a man you'd seen only once in your life-when he'd killed your sister, who had taken care of you until three years ago. It was Sephiroth, the one you had been wishing to kill only seconds ago. Now you were breathless, staring at him. Just as you remembered, he was tall, with long silver hair and blue-green eyes with feline pupils. He was even still wearing a long black coat with metal pauldrons.

"Sephiroth," you whispered. He just smirked.

"So you know me," he replied quietly. You dropped your head, staring at the ground as you shook with fury. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Nibelheim, and to my sister!" you cried, your head snapping back up as you charged.

Sephiroth looked mildly surprised, yet easily blocked the first few punches you threw at him. Changing tactics, you angled toward the ground, pushed off with your right hand, and kicked at his chest. The kick landed and you pushed back, rolling to your feet again.

"You're not bad," Sephiroth commented.

You didn't answer, simply straightening and tensing your muscles for another attack. You charged again, only to have Sephiroth block every attack. At one point you finally jumped into the air, flipped over his head, and pulled out the whip you fought with as you landed.

You aimed at his side and lashed out with the whip. It was suddenly stopped and ripped from your hand. Your eyes widened. In Sephiroth's left hand was the long blade that you remembered only too well to be the one that had decapitated your sister. It was Masamune.

Shrinking in fear, you drew back a few steps. Sephiroth's smirk seemed to fade just a little. You took another step back, and suddenly felt the ground crumble beneath your heel. Gasping, you fell backwards into the chasm. Your white tail, still hidden, fluffed up, and the black tipped ears, hidden by your hat, laid flat against your head. You reached up, grabbing at the lip of the chasm, and instead felt a hand fastening itself around your wrist. You closed your eyes, grabbed at the arm and held on as it pulled you up.

You didn't open your eyes again until you were sure you were safely on the ground. When your erratic breathing slowed, you opened your eyes to see Sephiroth watching you. "Did you...?" you asked in a whisper, unable to finish the question.

Sephiroth nodded.

Your breath caught in horror. You now owed your life to the person you wanted to kill. Time to suck it up, you thought, swallowing your pride and bowing your head to him.

He sighed. "Come on," he said in a dull monotone. You looked up at him, your icy blue eyes meeting his blue-green ones for a moment. Then he turned and walked away, and you forced yourself to follow.

"What's your name?" he asked like an afterthought, not turning around.

"Kika Mitsaru," you replied quietly, "or Kitten." You pulled your hat lower over your ears.

A COUPLE MONTHS LATER

The sights and sounds of the seaside town you'd come to with Sephiroth excited you. Aromas from different kinds of fish floated through the air, causing your mouth to water. Charms hanging from the corners of merchant stalls caught your eye. You knew Sephiroth was keeping an eye on you to make sure you didn't get lost in your excitement. Every now and then he would reach out and grab your arm when you started to wander off.

Activity along the main street increased as the two of your drew nearer to the docks. Marchants on either side of the streets were arranging their wares in what they hoped was the best way to attract the attention of anyone passing and calling out their inventory. Your head whipped from side to side, trying to take in everything, but Sephiroth continued to stare straight ahead.

A bit later you followed the former SOLDIER into a dark warehouse, where someone appeared to be waiting for you. Sephiroth approached him and you stood by the door, looking out at the ocean. As time dragged on, the bright blue-grey waters called you out of the warehouse and to itself. You stood on the docks for a while with the sea spray cooling your skin and the sun warming your face.

"Kika!" Sephiroth called from behind you.

The wind caught your hat as you turned to see him. You grabbed for it, but it flew out into the harbor. You stared after it, distraught, as it floated out of reach. You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked up to see Sephiroth, who covered your ears with a jacket he must have taken from someone. You gave him a grateful smile as the two of you turned away from the docks and went to find the apartment Sephiroth's shady companion had rented out to you.

Once settled in the tiny room, you turned to Sephiroth as if asking what to do next.

"I need to go find someone. I don't care where you go, just be careful and be back by the time it gets dark," your companion replied.

"Ok!" you chirped, rushing out of the apartment without realizing that the jacket had slipped off and your ears were now completely visible.

The spactacles of the town continued to excite you as you explored. You managed not to lose your way, even as you wandered through allies you were pretty sure Sephiroth would have dissapproved of. Some of the dirty men in town whistled at you, but you ignored them. Nothing bothered you until you turned a corner and stopped, face to face with a crowd of tough-looking teenage boys.

"Hey Kitten," called the first to notice you, flipping his shoulder-length black-tipped blond hair.

"Hi," you replied tentatively, hoping he didn't expect anything.

It was too late. As soom as the boy had called attention to you, the others had noticed you and moved to surround you. A boy with shaggy brown hair reached out to grab your arm, but you pulled back, hissing slightly.

"Don't touch me," you growled aggresively.

"Aww, Kitten doesn't want your dirty hands on her," the first boy teased him. A boy with short black hair grabbed you from behind, causing you to yelp. The others advanced and you leaned back into the boy, aiming a kick at the brunette's chest.

He stumbled back, and you used the time to push off and kick the blond in the face. The pressure from the kicks caused the boy holding you to stumble back and into a wall and drop you. You fell on your ass, cringing at the sudden pain.

"You stupid whore," snarled the brunette, who seemed to be their leader. He staggered to his feet and punched you in the jaw, causing you to cry out as your head snapped back. Everyone else you'd hit was getting up now, and all the boys were advancing on you.

Shit... you thought, pushing yourself up and pulling out your whip.

You stumbled and hit the wall as you dragged yourself home, bruises forming on your pale skin and blood oozing sluggishly from numerous cuts. A couple ribs felt broken too. In a haze of pain, somehow found your way back to the apartment. Leaving a trail of shining red patches, you tripped your way up the staircase and fell into the room.

"Sephiroth?" you called weakly, part of you hoping he was there to patch you up and part of you glad that he wasn't there to see you in that state. You coughed up a mouthful of blood, pain racking your body, and passed out.

At the sound of the front door opening, you struggled to concsiousness and pulled yourself out of the way. The light from the hallway fell on the dark pool that had gathered near the front door.

"Kit-" began the dark form in the doorway, until he noticed th dark red gleam.

"Kika?" he called more frantically, stepping into the room. Panting with the effort, you raised your head to meet his blue-green eyes.

"Kika," he whispered again, "what happened?"

Mustering the amount of breath you needed, you began to speak. When you finished, he left without another word.

When he was gone, you rested for a moment. Deep breaths slowed your racing pulse and stopped your trembling. Feeling somewhat recovered, you pushed yourself to your feet, but crashed to the ground again as a feeling of lightheadedness overcame you. You gasped in pain, but gritted your teeth and tried again. This time you swayed, but managed to keep your feet. Taking a deep breath to calm yourself, you staggered into the kitchen and gathered what you needed to clean your cuts.

Once the bleeding had stopped and the dried blood had been washed from your skin, you moved to the bathroom and started trying to drag a brush through your tangled blonde hair. To your amazement, the blood had turned it a dark reddish-brown. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo, you started trying to clean the blood out.

You were drying your hair with an old white towel when the door opened again, announcing Sephiroth's return.

"Kitten?" you heard him call, trying and failing to hide the worry in his voice. You walked back to the front room to meet him. His eyes softened with relief and you gave him a tired smile.

Without warning, he strode forward and wrapped his arms around you. Your eyes widened for a moment, then closed as you took advantage of the situation and hugged him back tightly.

"Sephy?" you whispered before you could stop it from slipping between your lips.

"Hm?" he replied, ignoring the childish way you had addressed him.

You hesitated, suddenly afraid to say what you had been going to. Worried, he pulled back to look you in the eyes.

"Kika?"

You blinked and stared at him. Unable to put your thoughts into words, you leaned forward and kissed him, regretting your actions almost instantly.

But he pulled you close before you could pull back, and to your amazement he kissed you back. You smiled into the kiss...

Your life would never be the same.


	5. Final Fantasy VII-Reeve Tuesti

_Sacred_

**Final Fantasy VII**, Romance/Drama

Rated: K+

Chapters: 1

Words: 1,845

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Final Fantasy, Tokio Hotel, or Kris.

* * *

**Summary:** Years ago, Reeve Tuesti uncovered a dying girl in a small, nameless town. He should've known what he was getting into when he took her home with him.

* * *

All around him, ruins crumbled and heaps of garbage burned slowly. He stepped carefully through the rubbish, trying not to soil the dark blue suit he wore. He could feel hungry eyes watching him from the shadows, but he didn't let it disturb him.

Finally, he came to a stop in what had once been the town square. Looking around, his eyes were met by the same monotonous destruction on all sides. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, and he ran a hand over his weary face. He turned to go; there was nothing he could do for these people.

Before he had taken two steps, a small sound rose above the rumble of falling stone, grabbing his attention. That tiny, feminine cough tugged at his heartstrings. He turned quickly to look for the sound, unable to leave if he suspected that someone might need his help.

He turned in a slow circle, carefully scrutinizing the surrounding rubble. Finally he spotted it-buried beneath a slab of red brick and washed-out concrete, there was a patch of fabric, green as new grass in spring.

In an instant, he had forced his way through the wreckage. Summoning what strength he could, he braced his shoulder against the concrete and pushed against it. It fell away, taking the majority of the bricks with it. He tuned his eyes back to the prone figure he had revealed, and his breath caught in his throat as his heart thudded painfully.

He'd uncovered a young woman. Her pale face was scarred and the long, rich brown tresses that flowed over the stone around her were tangled and bloody. She stared up at him through half-lidded hazel eyes, her thin chest heaving with the effort of each breath. Even in this condition, however, she was stunning.

He crouched down beside her, wrapping and arm around her shoulders to help her sit up. Propping her against the block of stone he'd pulled off her, he hurried to lift his canteen to her lips. She watched him warily at first, but she accepted the offering and was soon gulping down the water as though her body was an empty pool.

"Who...are you?" she asked when she finished, her voice thick.

"Reeve Tuesti," he informed her, his voice soft, "And you are?"

She was silent for a moment, breathing heavily. He waited patiently.

"...Kris," she whispered finally, "Just Kris."

Reeve offered up a small, bittersweet smile. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked.

She seemed to consider for a moment, then shook her head. Almost reluctantly, she held the canteen out to him.

He shook his head. "You keep it," he told her. He could still hear water inside, and he wanted her to take it. Aware that there was little else he could do, he stood and turned to go.

A small, bony hand caught his fingers. It was Kris, but she was staring at the broken, cracked ground. A pale rose flush colored her hollow cheeks. "Can I...Can I come with you?" she asked softly.

He smiled and pulled her to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist to support her.

The room was dark when you woke. The only light came from the lamp on Reeve's desk, where he sat working. On the other side of the room, you untangled you body from the plush, black armchair.

It had been four years since Reeve had pulled you from the ruins of your small, nameless town. You still hadn't left his side, and he'd given no indication that he wanted you to. When you were twenty and dying, you never would have dreamed that you would survive to come so far into the secrets of the world.

You studied Reeve's face as you watched him work. With a frown, you noticed lines of worry and weariness that most 32 years olds didn't have.

"Reeve."

Your voice was soft, but it was enough to catch his attention. He looked up, the usual serious, thoughtful expression leaving his face for a moment to be replaced by curiosity.

"It's after eight," you explained, pulling yourself to your feet, "Time to go."

He grumbled something about deadlines, but as you approached, he rose. You took his hand, leading him out of the office. He didn't try to protest or resist.

Outside, the air was cool without being cold. The moon was rising, heavy and round. Down the street, a vendor was packing up the flowers she'd been selling. Their sweet perfume hung in the air. You breathed deeply, grateful that Reeve's fingers were still entwined with yours.

The next instant, the peace was shattered. Dark figures seemed to materialize in the shadows, rushing toward you.

You dropped into a crouch and Reeve blocked a blow aimed at his left shoulder. The movement caused your fingers to slip apart. The enemy was a small group, and luckily they were unarmed. Yuffie had trained you in hand-to-hand combat, and it came in handy now.

The battle ended quickly. A scratch lined the underside of Reeve's cheekbone, but there were no other injuries. Breathing heavily, you continued homeward.

"Who do you think they were?" you asked when you finally regained your composure.

"Probably just another group with a grudge against Shinra," Reeve relied, rubbing his muscular arm as though he could feel a bruise forming.

You pouted, unimpressed by his lack of creativity. "Ree-chan," you're so boring sometimes!" you whined.

His eye twitched almost imperceptibly. "Kris, please don't use those silly nicknames for me," he requested, his voice slightly more chilly than usual.

You shrugged. "You're no fun," you sighed, restating your earlier sentiment.

The rest of the walk was silent. No one else jumped out at you. The sight of a tall, dark figure waiting outside your front door startled you, but it turned out to be Vincent Valentine.

He came inside with the two of you and Reeve led him to the home office. While they talked, you darted off to get a warm, wet washcloth and the liquid bandage mixture Tifa had given you.

"Are you sure it's not just a random attack?" Vincent asked as you gently wiped the blood away from Reeve's wound.

Your companion laughed hollowly. "How often does that happen?" he asked rhetorically.

"Don't move," you chided, pressing the washcloth against the wound a little harder than necessary. He winced and immediately shut his mouth, allowing you to apply the "bandage" to the wound.

"I'll see what I can find out," Vincent promised, standing. Before another word could be spoken, he disappeared.

"Geez, what's the rush?" you asked testily, staring at the spot where he'd vanished. Reeve let out a small chuckle.

The next week or so was relatively calm. Instead of soothing your nerves, it only served to make you more alert. In the end, it turned out that you were right to be worried.

You were sitting in Reeve's study, flipping aimlessly through a book about machinery when you heard the front door open.

"You really should start carrying some kind of weapon." Vincent's voice, sounding slightly strained and reproachful, came floating up the stairs. You were out on the landing almost instantaneously, the book lying open and forgotten on the chair behind you.

Vincent had just come through the door, supporting a stumbling Reeve. Your breath caught in your throat at the sight of the dark, tousled hair, the limp, and the blood dripping from his arm to the floor. Reeve had been injured, and you weren't there to help.

Putting on a calm, brave face, you descended the stairs quickly and moved to take the tall brunet from his savior.

"Thanks Vincent," you told him cheerfully, "I'm glad someone's around to keep an eye on this oblivious oaf."

Reeve grumbled into your leather-clad shoulder at this while Vincent just stared at you for a moment. Then he nodded and left.

You deposited Reeve on the couch, realizing too late that without Vincent's help, there was no way you could get him up the stairs and into bed. Then, for the second time this month, you scurried off to retrieve a bucket of warm water and a washcloth.

Reeve didn't speak as you eased off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeve to examine and treat the wound on his forearm. His face seemed closed off, and his eyes were stormy. Though quiet, Reeve never seemed moody like this. It worried you.

"Reeve?" you asked softly, resting your chin on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Of course not," he grumbled. Had it been anyone else, that phrase would've been snapped at you.

You thought hard. "Did Vincent say something?" you tried.

"Wouldn't you love to know," he sighed, he black mood seeping into his words, "But no, he didn't. He just heard something to boost his ego."

Boost his ego? Your eyes widened at you realized he was referring to the way you'd responded to their arrival, praising Vincent as a guardian while calling your own benefactor an "oblivious oaf."

"Are you...jealous?" you asked incredulously, hardly daring to believe it.

Reeve actually crossed his arms then, his stony silence providing your answer.

You laughed then, causing his head to snap up. His expression of pain and shock instantly tamed your merriment.

"Don't be silly," you murmured, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders, "I love you."

You froze, your face heating up as you realized what had slipped from your lips while you were distracted.

Large, warm hands found your cheeks, pulling you out of your paralysis. They guided your face downward until you were gazing into Reeve's wide, gentle eyes.

There were no more words and no more thoughts. In the next moment, Reeve's lips were sealed to yours as if they were meant to exist that way.

"Do you have to go?" you whined childishly. Three years had passed since you'd become involved with Reeve, but you still resented every time he had to leave. Now you stood next to him as he packed a suitcase. He came over and took the pants you were holding before wrapping his arms around you from behind. For a moment neither of you spoke; you watched Cait Sith playing energetically with your two-year-old son.

Finally, Reeve spoke. "Yes, I have to go," he sighed, "Vincent needs my help."

You frowned, but didn't reply. Instead, you turned around and kissed him fiercely. "Be careful," you implored.

He smiled. "I always am."

He hugged you tightly, then moved away. You watched silently as he picked up his bag and left the house, stopping only to kiss his son goodbye. Cait Sith bounded out the door behind him, and they were gone.

END


	6. Inuyasha-Inuyasha

_Bring Me To Life_

**Inuyasha**, Romance/Drama

Rated: K+

Chapters: 1

Words: 2,588

**Disclaimer:** I know I always forget to do these (bad Saya!), but yeah. I don't own InuYasha or "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence. This was written for Yumiko12345 on Quizilla, and Kiara is her character.

* * *

**Summary: **Kagome makes a new friend who gets mixed up with the secret side of her life-meaning, of course, InuYasha and the Feudal Era.

* * *

Name: Kiara Mizushima

Age: 15

Race: human

Hair: long and black

Eyes: blue

Status: student

Other: Has a jewel shard in her chest which helps her heal people, which she has always been able to do.

Personality: shy at first, then kind when she opens up. Also motherly, sweet, sensitive, gentle, soft-spoken, forgiving, and polite.

Family: just a puppy, Shiro. Parents [father-Kenta (33) mother-Azumi (31)] are dead.

* * *

You made a face as you looked up at the building before you-your new school. People bustled around you, making their way up to the doors. Stifling a sigh, you joined the crowds. Once you had your schedule, you took about ten minutes to find your new room. You opened the doorseconds before class began. The teacher saw you, blinked, then realized who you were.

"Ah...Class, this is our new student, Kiara Mizushima," he said.

Suddenly everyone's eyes were on you...It was unnerving, to say the least. You took a

deep breath before speaking.

"Um...Nice to meet you." You dipped your head to the class, then your new teacher pointed you to your seat and started the lesson. You understood most of what he was talking about, having just covered the material at your last school, but the girl beside you looked completely clueless and worried. You felt a stab of pity as you watched her freak out.

You made your way to the roof at lunch, wantin to avoid crowds. When you finished eating, you flopped onto your back to stare at the clear blue sky. You wished the day was already over. You heard the door open somewhere over your head, but didn't look up.

"Hey, isn't that the new girl?" asked an unfamiliar voice. So much for peace...You sat up and looked over to see four of the girls from your class. They smiled at you and you hesitantly returned it.

"Hi, I'm Kagome," said one of the girls. You realized that she was the girl beside you who didn't understand what was going on in class.

The others introduced themselves as Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. You had become good friends with them, especially Kagome, by the time you had to return to class. Kagome had even invited you to come over after school, and you had accepted, on the condition that you could bring Shiro.

Afternoon classes were just as boring as morning classes had been. You couldn't wait to escape at the end of the day. When it finally came, you and Kagome hurridly packed your bags and left.

vvv

As it turned out, Kagome lived at some old shrine in one of Tokyo's quieter areas. She seemed to avoid the actual shrine building and an old tree in the yard as she led you and Shiro up to the house. You wondered why.

"Oh, I have a cat. Will Shiro be okay with that?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Shiro's just fine with cats," you told her, scratching the dog behind his left ear. Kagome looked relieved.

"That's good," she said cheerfully, "I have...a friend whose dog doesn't get along with Buyo very well."

"That must suck," you commented nonchalantly.

Kagome's mother met both of you at the front door, and before long you had also met her grandfather, her younger brother, and, of course, her cat. After that, the multi-tasking began-the two of you talked and worked on your homework while Namie Amuro's newest greatest hits CD, Best Fiction, played in the background. In fact, you both stopped your work to sing along with one of the new songs on the CD, "Do Me More."

The sun was just resting on the tops of the trees when Kagome's window banged open. You whipped around to see a boy around your age wearing a red robe. He had amber eyes, long snowy hair, and...dog ears?

Kagome let out a sound of annoyance and surprise, drawing your gaze to her. At the same time, Shiro bounded forward to greet the strange boy. Kagome gritted her teeth.

"Kiara?" she half-growled, "This is Inuyasha. He's...a friend of mine..."

You looked back at Inuyasha, who was staring at Shiro as if the playful pup was a martian. He looked up and his beautiful golden eyes locked with your hazel ones, nearly taking your breath away.

"H-hi," you said, barely concealing your stutter.

"Yeah, hi," he replied, pretty agressively too.

"Inuyasha, this is Kiara," Kagome said, her tone practically warning him to be on his best behavior.

Shiro barked suddenly, reminding you to introduce him.

"This is Shiro," you announced quickly, picking up the white furball. Inuyasha smiled slightly. Inuyasha went downstairs soon and you both finished the days homework. As it turned out, she really DID need help; apparently she missed a lot of school. You only stopped once more-for music, of course. This time the song was Namie Amuro's "Put 'Em Up."

You and Shiro left when it started to get really dark out. To your surprise and pleasure, even Inuyasha said good-bye. Damn that boy was gorgeous, even with his doggy ears.

vvv

THE NEXT DAY

Kagome seemed puzzled all day at school, even when fending off Hojo. You wondered what was wrong, but you couldn't bring yourself to ask. The two of you barely spoke to each other that day, making you twice as glad when the final bell rang. Of course, that was when Kagome opened up.

"Kiara," she said somewhat distantly, "what do you think of Inuyasha?"

Her question made you think. You couldn't really say much about him, having just met him for the first time.

"I guess I don't really know..." you admitted, "I didn't actually talk to him."

Kagome hesitated. Whatever she was leading up to, it seemed hard for her. She took a deep breath.

"Would you like to come over again and get to know him better?" she asked.

Your breath caught. Kagome didn't seem to like the idea...so Inuyasha must have suggested it. You wanted to humor Kagome and stay her friend...But at the same time, you really wanted to see the boy again.

"Okay," you answered, barely realizing that the word had slipped past your lips.

Kagome looked shocked for a moment, then regained composure and forced a smile. Your heart sank. You didn't want this to cause a rift in or even the loss of your new friendship with Kagome, especially since she seemed to be the only real friend you'd had for years.

The two of you picked up Shiro and headed over to Kagome's house for the second day in a row. Inuyasha was leaning against the door frame when you arrived. Shiro ran forward to greet him.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called good-naturedly, catching Shiro as the pup leaped up at him. You and Kagome both simply waved at him.

All four of you trooped into the house and went straight up to Kagome's room, where she put in one of your favorite CDs, Uroboros from Dir en grey, into her player. Then she went downstairs to make tea and Inuyasha turned to you.

"Kiara, right?" he asked. You dragged yourself out of the warm depths of his amber eyes to answer the question.

"Yeah. And you're Inuyasha?"

He grinned. "Yep."

You grinned back, unable to help yourself.

"So," you began a little hesitantly, "are you Kagome's boyfriend or something?"

Inuyasha's pale face colored slightly. "No, of course not!" he snapped. You blinked, a little taken aback by the violence in his tone.

"Oh, then are you like a neighbor or childhood friend then?" you tried again; Inuyasha was staring at you like he'd never been asked questions like these before. Which, in retrospect, he probably hadn't. There was a moment of silence as the CD tracks changed. Inuyasha smiled.

"Not exactly," he said, "but I guess we're friends now. What about you? Do you have a childhood friend?" A mournful look had appeared on his face. You chose to ignore it, getting the feeling that he didn't want to talk about whatever caused it.

"No, actually. For most of my life, it's just been me and Shiro."

"What about your parents?" he asked, sounding confused.

"They've been dead a long time," you said, letting a fake smile just barely touch your lips.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think about it," Inuyasha apologized, "My parents are dead too..."

vvv

By the time you left Kagome's house, you had learned much more about Inuyasha. You had also learned a little about other friends or his and Kagome's. The ones they were around most were a womanizer named Miroku, a kid named Shippo, and athlete named Sango, and Sango's cat, Kirara. Also, the thought of Inuyasha was starting to make your heart flutter. Did you like him?

vvv

Kagome was gone the next day and for a couple weeks after that. There was no sign of Inuyasha either. You worried that something had happened, not believing her grandfather when he claimed Kagome had illnesses and conditions that had names you couldn't even pronounce.

When she finally came back, you helped her with her homework and tried to get her to tell you where she'd been. Inuyasha was still missing, so you couldn't even try to get answers out of him. Kagome flatly refused to tell you.

The pattern of absences continued over the next few months. You didn't even think enough diseases exised to cover all the times Kagome's seat was empty. It was really starting to get to you.

Even more depressing than Kagome's long periods of absence was the rarity of times you got to see Inuyasha. You had finally established that you liked him, but he was barely around. Would you ever solve this crazy mystery?

vvv

A COUPLE MONTHS LATER

You were fed up with Inuyasha and Kagome's constant absences. You weren't one to get angry easily, but you considered them to be your best friends...when they were around. You finally decided to go over to Kagome's house and find out where she was.

You left your house and headed for Kagome's at nearly 10 AM the next Sunday with Shiro in tow. At the steps leading up to the yard, you hesitated. Wouldn't it be rude to just show up and ask where Kagome was? But she's been gone way too much, you reminded yourself. You steeled yourself against your own uncertainty and headed up the steps.

At the top, you paused again, although this time it was not because you were unsure about whether or not you should go on. Instead, you felt as if something was pulling you toward the actual shrine. Sliding into a sort of daze, you wandered toward it; Shiro followed like the faithful pup he was.

Inside the smal building was a deep well. Shiro passed you as it seemed to draw you to it. The sight of his white fur flashing in the darkness jerked you out of your semi-concious state. For no apparent reason, he jumped up onto the edge of the pit...and fell.

"Shiro!" you cried as you lunged forward to grab him. You too lost your balance and toppled into the pit, your little white dog clutched not-so-safely in your arms.

"Ow," you growled to yourself as you hit the ground. Shiro wriggled out of your arms as you lifted a hand to shield your eyes from the bright sunlight streaming down.

Wait, sunlight? What about the roof? Intrigued, you picked up Shiro again and climbed out of the well.

Your head poked up over the rim of the well and you blinked. You'd come up in the middle of a grassy clearing surrounded by trees. It didn't look like anywhere you'd ever been. You let Shiro go and climbed out. A well-worn path lay before your feet and you followed it.

vvv

"Kiara!"

You heard Inuyasha's voice as it rang out clearly in the quiet of the little village the path had led to.

"Inuyasha?" you asked, almost to yourself, "Where am I?"

"In my village," said an unfamiliar voice. You spun around to find a hunch-backed old woman staring at you. You blinked.

"Um...hellp, I'm Kiara," you stuttered.

"So I guess. My name is Kaede," the old woman replied. She gave you a warm smile. Then she and Inuyasha led you back to her hut, where you met Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and a flea named Myoga.

vvv

LATER THAT NIGHT

"You really don't want to go back to our time?" Kagome asked as you sat with her, Sango, Shiro, and Kirara around the fire that night.

"That's right," you told her, "I've got nothing to go back for."

And I want to stay with Inuyasha...

vvv

A FEW MONTHS LATER

You sat huddled in the corner of a damp cave with your eyes squeezed tightly shut, trying not to feel as alone as you really were. The demon who had kidnapped you sat on the other side of the cave munching on the meat still clinging to the bones of some other unfortunate being. You shivered slightly in disgust, wondering how you could have been stupid enough to wind up here.

You'd been sitting in a flowery meadow, watching the clouds while Shiro played with Shippo. You must've fallen asleep at some point, because next thing you knew Shippo was screaming, Shiro was barking and growling, and you were being lifted into the air, slung over a broad shoulder, and carried off.

Now the demon, who had blue skin, flashing red eyes, and long horns, turned his lamplike eyes on you. "Jewel shard," he growled.

Your eyes widened. He could sense the jewel shard in your chest?

He got up and started towards you, causing you to panic and begin hyperventilating.

Inuyasha, help! you screamed in your mind.

"Kiara!" yelled his voice. For a moment, you wondered if you were hallucinating. Then he landed in front of you and his robe of the Fire Rat descended on your head.

vvv

Inuyasha defeated the demon quickly and put you on his back before leaving the cave.

"I'm sorry I let you get kidnapped," he apologized, looking at you over his shoulder. You curled your fingers into the fabric of his robe, which he had put back on.

"It's okay," you murmured, "It was my fault really."

He stopped suddenly and put you down. You looked up at him, confused. The others weren't anywhere near where you'd stopped.

"Kiara," Inuyasha muttered, not meeting your eyes. You gazed gently at him, waiting for him to go on.

"I...I love you."

Your heart began to pound and your breath caught in your throat. A smile twitched at the corners of your lips. He raised his golden eyes to yours.

"I love you too."


	7. Loveless part 1

_The Beautiful People_

**Loveless**, Romance/Humor

Rated: T

Chapters: 3

Words: 2,689

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Loveless...nah, these characters probably still wouldn't exist. Don't own Marilyn Manson or Cinema Bizarre either.

**A/N:** I know Frank is a weird name, especially for a Japanese girl, but the character is based on Bachiko (who also likes people to call her Frank, Ninja, Frank the Ninja, or Ninja Frank), so of course she's going to be strange. All the OCs (Yuuki, Emi, Frank, Kika, & Kotone) are based on the members of INK3D, my band. Also, INK3D is, as I mentioned before, open for fanfics. Info is still on my page.

* * *

**Summary: **Looking for her Sacrifice, Kotone gets herself and her friends mixed up with the main characters of Loveless. Srry, Kio loses his gayness there just weren't enough of my fave characters to go around, sadly , but Soubi X Ritsuka is still strong!

* * *

_The Beautiful People_

_Chapter 1: I Came 2 Party_

"Where are we anyway?" Yoshida Emi asked with a yawn. She laid her head on the shoulder of her Fighter, seate next to her on the bus. The Fighter, Tanaka Yuuki, stifled her own yawn.

"I dunno, but apparently Kotone's Sacrifice is here," answered an equally tired Ikeda Frank. She pushed back her short, thick hair, giving her own yawn.

"Who is it?" Konda Kika asked, genuinely curious, but for personal reasons.

"I don't know his name, other than Painless," Fujiwara Kotone replied, hardly glancing at Kika.

"But it is a guy?" Kika asked for confirmation, a gleam of interest in her light green eyes.

Frank and Yuuki sighed. Their friends, some of whom were also their Sacrifices, were forever hitting on guys. The two of them had never approved any more thanthey had the first time (a grand total of about 5% combined).

"Oi, Yuuki!" called a voice from the back of the bus. The gothic Fighter looked towards the sound and smiled. Sitting in the last seats, rubbing sleep from their eyes, were Breathless. It was Midori who had called out to the Careless Fighter.

"Damn, he's hot," Frank hissed quietly. It wasn't exactly strange to hear that from her, but it was rarely someone that at least one of them knew. Yuuki glanced at Frank in surprise.

Before anyone could say anything in response to Frank's comment, Ai and Midori slid into the seat with her, behind Kotone and Kika and across from Emi and Yuuki. Ai sat facing Careless, while Midori was sandwiched between her and Frank.

Introductions were made, along with a few of the usual snide comments from Frank. Yet Midori and Ai were still smiling brightly, a sign that they would probably be able to pass Frank's "test of endurance" (a series of demeaning remarks and embarrassing questions that, in truth, never really ended).

"So what are you doing her?" Ai asked finally. Careless and Dreamless all looked at Kotone.

"The Painless Sacrifice is supposed to be here," She answered. Breathless looked confused. "You mean you have to go find them?" Ai asked. Kotone nodded. Silence ensued.

"Hey, wait...Why are you guys here?" Emi asked Breathless after a moment.

Midori shrugged. "We figured we'd go see Loveless, since we have some time off," he explained.

Frank blinked. "Loveless is that kid Agatsuma Soubi fights for, isn't he?" she asked, confused. Midori squirmed around to face her, putting their faces only a few inches apart. Frank fought down a blush. Why did Midori have to be so hot?!

"Yeah. That adult is disgusting..." Midori trailed off, making a face.

"We actually saw him kiss Loveless!" Ai added, making a face similar to her Sacrifice's.

Frank, Yuuki, and Kika screwed up their faces in disgust, while Kotone looked as if she couldn't care less and a perverted expression made it's way onto Emi's features. Yuuki whacked her on the back of her head, causing it to change to an expression of pain.

When the bus stopped, the seven of them got off. Midori and Ai waved and headed off in the opposite direction of where Kotone led her friends.

"How do you know which way to go?" Kika asked, secretly hoping they would get to this place soon. She wanted to meet this guy!

"It's just a feeling," Kotone said quietly, looking totally caught up in the trail.

The other four looked at each other and shrugged. They knew what Kotone meant. Even before the first meeting, Sacrifices and their Fighters had unusually strong bonds. Now, Kotone was absentmindedly leading them up the front steps of an apartment building.

They passed the front desk without even acknowledging the man behind it, though he called out to them. Completely silent for once, they made their way up the stairs. Kotone seemed practically in a trance, and the others couldn't help but worry. They were also uneasy. Though they were now out of range with Midori, they detected the presence of a Fighter other than themselves. "Agatsuma Soubi?" Frank asked in a whisper.

Kotone seemed to snap out of her trance when they reached one of the doors. She knocked briskly, and they waited. A tall man with lightly tanned skin, greenish-blond hair, violet eyes, several piercings, and a skinny white sucker stick poking from between his lips answered the door.

"Ah, Sou-chan! Now girls too!" he whined loudly over his shoulder. As he spoke, two smalled males looked out around him. One had long, straight, aqua-colored hair, purple eyes, and pale skin, while the other had the same pale skin, long, curly, red hair, one bright green eye and an eye patch covering the other.

"What do you want?" demanded the green-haired boy as a man they vaguely recognized as Agatsuma Soubi approached.

"Do you want to fight?" the redhead asked agressively.

"No," Yuuki answered, watching Kotone rather than the two boys looking for a fight.

"But we can if you want to," Emi told him. Yuuki looked up, followed her gaze, and mentally groaned. They'd just gotten here and her Sacrifice was already flirting with the green-haired guy!

"No thanks," the redhead responded, heading back into the apartment.

"Why are you here?" Soubi asked calmly.

"He's me Sacrifice," Kotone announced, pointing a slim finger at the blond man.

"Me?" asked the man. "Kio?" Soubi asked at the same time.

"Yep!" Kika chirped, stepping forward and attempting to throw her arm around his shoulders. He looked disconcerted by the nearness of the girl and looked to Soubi for help.

"What's your name?" Frank asked bluntly.

"Kaido Kio."


	8. Loveless part 2

_The Beautiful People_

**Loveless**, Romance/Humor

Rated: T

Chapters: 3

Words: 2,689

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Loveless, & never will. I do own copies of the manga & anime, & a copy of Tail of the Moon vol. 4. Don't own Marilyn Manson or Tiffany Giardina either.

* * *

**Summary: **Looking for her Sacrifice, Kotone gets herself and her friends mixed up with the main characters of Loveless. Srry, Kio loses his gayness there just weren't enough of my fave characters to go around, sadly , but Soubi X Ritsuka is still strong!

* * *

_The Beautiful People_

_Chapter 2: Hurry Up and Save Me_

A week later, Careless, Dreamless, Painless, Zero, and Breathless still hadn't left Soubi and Loveless (whose given name, come to find out, was Aoyagi Ritsuka). No one had really expected Kio to leave anyway. On that particular day, Kotone and Kika had Kio out of Soubi's apartment, teaching him about Fighters and Sacrifices.

Yuuki, Emi, Natsuo, Youji, Soubi, Ritsuka, Midori, Ai, and Frank were lounging around Soubi's apartment. It wasn't unusual for most of them, since only Soubi, Ritsuka, Kio, Yayoi, and Yuiko attended school. Natsuo was watching Youji play video games, Emi was reading a manga borrowed from Yuiko, Yuuki was playing with the new tube of black lipstick Soubi had gotten for her while she also watched Youji, Midori, Frank, and Ai were playing a board game, Soubi was painting, and Ritsuka was watching Soubi. Music by Hey Monday was playing loudly, though no one really seemed to be paying attention to it.

When Youji's character was killed off again, he growled and turned the game off. Natsuo and Yuuki, snapped out of their trances and out of things to do, blinked and looked around. Their eyes met and Natsuo smiled, and infectious smile Yuuki returned.

"Yuuki, Natsuo," Youji said, catching their attention, "Oi, Emi!" Emi looked up from volume 4 of Tail of the Moon. Even Soubi, Ritsuka, Ai, Midori, and Frank looked up, though Youji ignored them. "Let's go to the river," he said. Yuuki and Natsuo gave him funny looks; they didn't understand Youji sometimes.

Emi, on the other hand, looked excited. "Okay," she agreed. Youji headed towards the door, followed by Emi and Natsuo. When Yuuki showed no signs of getting up, Emi walked back and pulled on her arm. Instead of getting to her feet, Yuuki flopped onto her back. Youji walked over to help Emi, picking Yuuki up bridal-style but depositing her in his Fighter's arms as he passed. Yuuki struggled and urged Natsuo to out her down, but he only tightened his grip. He wasn't going to let her leave him alone with the lovebirds.

By the time they reached the river, Emi and Youji were holding hands and Yuuki had been set on her feet. In front, Emi and Youji were whispering conspiratorially. Natsuo and Yuuki glared suspiciously at their backs. Suddenly, the two Sacrifices leaned in to each other and kissed. Their Fighters' eyes widened. "Ew!" Yuuki yelled, as she usually did with Frank. Natsuo just looked shocked. Yuuki waved a hand in front of his eyes, wondering if he was beyond reacting.

Apparently he wasn't, because he shuddered and turned to her. "Let's go," he choked out.

-Emi & Youji-

They pulled away and watched their Fighters hurry away. Both Sacrifices burst out laughing. When they recovered enough to stand up straight, they high-fived. They had successfully freaked out their Fighters. But now they were alone. Unnerved, Emi turned around and started walking along the river bank. Youji followed.

"You okay?" Youji asked. Emi nodded. Truthfully, she was scared. She never wanted serious relationships when she met a guy. She was completely different from Yuuki, who wouldn't have dated anyone unless she was sure they were serious about her, or at least about putting up with her. Which...was probably why Yuuki had been single her entire life.

Youji saw right through Emi's lie. He took her hand and sat on the river bank, pulling Emi down with him. She landed in his lap and smiled up at him. Youji smiled back, trying not to scare her. He never expected her to push herself up and tackle him to the ground, pressing her lips to his again.

-Yuuki & Natsuo-

Yuuki led the way as she and Natsuo hurried away from Emi and Youji, who they figured were too busy sucking face to notice. Yuuki was the type of person who liked to wander, and because of that she knew the town better than Natsuo, though he'd been there longer.

As they passed a cafe, Yuuki realized they weren't really going anywhere. "Where do you want to go?" she asked.

Natsuo looked up at the clear blue sky and the golden light cast all around them. "Um...How about a rooftop?" he suggested shyly, a light blush darkening his pale skin.

Yuuki smiled. "Okay," she chirped. She took Natsuo's hand and walked faster, weaving her way between people, heading in the general direction of the sun, which Natsuo was staring at. Yuuki didn't ask if it hurt; she knew Zero didn't feel pain. A few minutes later they were climbing up a fire escape bolted to the side of an apartment building.

When they reached the top, Yuuki had to shield her charcoal coated eyes with a black-gloved hand. Because it reduced her ability to see, Natsuo took her free hand and led her over to boxes piled near a trapdoor. He sat and pulled her down next to him. As the sun descended and the sky turned hot pink, Yuuki rested her head on Natsuo's shoulder, his thick red hair mingling with her straightened black locks.

Neither of them moved until the sky had turned indigo and thousands of tiny pinpoints of light blanketed the sky. Yuuki was glad this town didn't light up the night. She turned to Natsuo as he started to say something. He was looking behind her, and she saw Youji behind him.

Before either could wonder what the Sacrifices were planning, they were shoved forward. Their lips had barely collided when they pulled back and glared at Emi and Youji, who had moved to stand in front of them.

"What the hell!" they yelled at the same time.

"Just shut up and kiss her!" Youji sighed, pushing Natsuo toward Yuuki again.


	9. Loveless part 3

_The Beautiful People_

**Loveless**, Romance/Humor

Rated: T

Chapters: 3

Words: 2,689

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own Loveless? Sorry, I think that's Yun Kouga. Don't own Marilyn Manson or Bon Jovi either.

**A/N:** I know this focused mainly on the OCs, but I haven't written anything about myself & my friends in a while. That, and I wanted all my contest entries to be Loveless and I couldn't think of any other pairings I liked...Suppose I could've done Koya & Yamato...Also, INK3D remains open for fanfiction!

* * *

**Summary:** Looking for her Sacrifice, Kotone gets herself and her friends mixed up with the main characters of Loveless. Srry, Kio loses his gayness there just weren't enough of my fave characters to go around, sadly , but Soubi X Ritsuka is still strong!

* * *

_The Beautiful People_

_Chapter 3: Have a Nice Day_

"So..." Kika said quietly. She was laying next to Kio on the bed she and Frank shared in Soubi's apartment. They were watching Natsuo and Yuuki piece together a puzzle. Or, more accurately, watching Yuuki work on the puzzle while Natsuo sat next to her, his arm around her waist. Kika was glad Yuuki had finally found someone worth being with, even if he was a Zero.

Emi and Youji were sitting on the opposite side of the room. The male Sacrifice was teaching her to play Wisdom Resurrection, his green hair falling over her shoulders and back as he leaned over her to point at the screen, creating an interesting mixture of light green and blonde. Emi was picking up the theory of the game quickly. When she made it to the next level, she turned and planted a kiss on his mouth. She turned back to the game while Youji sat in stunned silence.

In the two months they'd been in town, Kotone had, surprisingly enough, developed a relationship with one of Ritsuka's classmates, Shioiri Yayoi. The boy's feelings for Hawatari Yuiko had all but disappeared. The couple was currently sitting on the couch, watching CSI: NY. Yayoi was fascinated by Danny's investigation techniques.

Soubi and Ritsuka were painting. Again, the more accurate wording was that Soubi was painting and Ritsuka was making a mess of the canvas that had been given to him. Yuiko was watching, trying to help but not really doing anything for either of the guys.

Midori and Ai were still hanging around too. Frank had given in to her feelings and the urging of Emi and Kika and was now actually dating Midori. Ai was like a little sister. A good little sister, not like her real sister, Maiko. Ai and Frank were playing Twister (a typical silly game for Frank), while Midori spun for them.

"Right foot, red," Midori announced. Frank and Ai moved their right feet from green spots to red ones, further complicating their tangles of arms and legs.

Kika and Kio were lounging on the bed (FULLY CLOTHED, mind you!). Since meeting Kika, Kio had changed. Not only had his feelings for Soubi faded, if not comepletely disappeared, but he was no longer strictly gay. At the most, he was bisexual. Other than the Fighter-Sacrifice bond he had with Kotone, his bond with Kika was the strongest bond he'd recently formed. As for Kika, she no longer jumped from guy to guy. Somehow, Kio had caught and kept her interest.

Soubi looked up from his butterfly painting at the full room. If Nanatsu no Tsuki kept sending teams they didn't want, he would have to get a bigger apartment. Luckily, Kotone stayed with Kio, since she was his Fighter. It looked like Dreamless would be moving there too soon, and maybe Breathless. That would leave him with Zero and Careless. Now, if he could just get Ritsuka to move in...

A perverted look must have taken over his features, because when he looked up again, everyone was giving him looks with a mixture of worry and disgust in them...

Oops.


	10. Naruto-Naruto

_Clumsy_

**Naruto**, Romance/General

Rated: K+

Chapters: 1

Words: 859

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, "Clumsy" by Fergie, or Yuuhei

* * *

**Summary:** Yuuhei's clumsiness caused problems for her with her crush, one Uzamaki Naruto.

* * *

Name: Ichikumo Yuuhei

Age: 12

Status: Genin

Looks: Short & thin. Long silvery-blue hair kept in pigtails & light blue eyes. Pouty lips, small nose, & slightly rounded baby-face.

* * *

You walked through the academy, minding your own business and trying not to trip over your own shadow. Sun shone brightly, and there was no sign of Haruno Sakura. Just one of these things would have made you happy, but the two combined made you...Well, you didn't know, but it was more than happy.

"Hey, you!" called a voice you recognized as your crush, Uzumaki Naruto. When you turned, you were greeted by a shock of blond hair, tanned skin, and bright blue eyes coming to a halt inches from your face.

"Do I know you?" he asked, peering closely at you. You leaned back slightly.

"I-I think so. I'm I-Ichik-kuma Yuuhei," you said.

He thought for a minute. Then his face cleared. "Oh yeah! You failed the final exam almost as many times as I did!"

You frowned. That was not how you wanted to be remembered.

"Well, see you later!" Naruto shouted before running off again.

You remained where you were. What the fuck was that about? Trying to shrug it off, you turned and continued walking.

Note to self: Even when thinking, watch where you're going. In the course of your next few steps, you had somehow walked off solid ground and into the empty air above a flight of stairs. You squeaked loudly as you tumbled headfirst down the rest of the staircase.

"Ow," you groaned when you hit the surprisingly soft bottom. Every bone and muscle in your body felt bruised. A couple of ribs might be broken, but you really hoped they weren't. Patella appeared to be injured somehow...

"You can say that again," said a familiar, normally cocky voice, breaking you out of your usual assessment of new injuries. That soft ground you'd crashed onto? It was Uchiha Sasuke.

You scrambled off the self-absorbed bastard as quickly as possible. He'd never appealed to you as he had to most girls in the Leaf Village. He got up and walked away. "Sorry!" you called after him in an attempt to be polite.

Looking up, you saw a shock of spiky blond hair disappearing. Shit. Had Naruto seen that and misinterpreted it?

Two weeks later you were getting some shuriken training in at the third training ground. So far you'd been doing well-you only missed the target twice.

"Hey Yuuhei," said a familiar but strangely depressed voice. You had been humming "Never Say Goodbye" by Bon Jovi, but you broke off as you spun to face Naruto.

"H-hi," you stuttered, blushing furiously. Had he heard you? Most of you hoped fervently that he hadn't, but a tiny part of you hoped he had and would compliment you. Instead, the two of you returned to silence.

Naruto's presence distracted you. You missed the target three times in the next ten minutes. Not paying attention, you clipped your leg with one of the shuriken as you pulled it out. You let out a sharp gasp and winced, pressing your other hand against the wound.

"Yuuhei?" Naruto asked. He still sounded strangely out-of-it.

You looked up and gave Naruto a wan smile. "I'm fine," you laughed, but your heart wasn't in it. Naruto noticed and turned to look. His eyes widened when he saw the bright red liquid squeezing out from between your fingers.

"Yuuhei!" he cried more frantically, rushing over.

"You're such a clutz..." Naruto said almost fondly, pulling out a roll of bandages. You watched as he pushed up your capris to reveal the wound. Damn, it was deeper than you'd thought.

As Naruto bandaged up the wound, you absentmindedly stared at him. The sun gleamed off his thick blond hair and his intense blue eyes were narrowed in concentration.

"What happened?" he asked suddenly, his eyes growing strangely dull again as he tied off the bandages. You blinked at him in confusion. "With Sasuke," he clarified.

Your eyes widened as your mind flashed back to your fateful landing on the soft not-ground. You gulped.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"I fell," you murmered quietly. He rolled his eyes.

"Laying on top of him like that was no accident," he accused, an angry flame burning in his blue eyes.

"No! I wasn't paying attention, and I tripped down the stairs and landed on him! I don't like him at all!" you insisted, tears springing to your eyes. Naruto was silent. "I'm sorry," muttered finally.

The two of you sat in silence. Somehow, it didn't grow akward. Suddenly he touched your arm.

"Yuuhei?" he asked as your head snapped up. Before you could say anything, he leaned in and kissed you.

When he pulled back, all you could do was smile. "Wow," you whispered. Grinning, he lunged forward and tackled you to the ground, pressing his lips to yours again.


	11. Naruto-Sasuke

_Don't Let It Go To Your Head_

**Naruto**, Romance/Humor

Rated: K+

Chapters: 1

Words: 2,478

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, Fefe Dobson, or Kagura...actually I kind of do. Kagura, that is, and the other OCs.

* * *

**Summary:** Some people, like Kagura Fukushima, are pretty stubborn when it comes to accepting their feelings. And some people, like Sasuke Uchiha, find that attractive. Sasuke/OC

* * *

Name: Kagura Fukushima

Age: 13

* * *

The hot overhead beat down on your and your best friend, Midori Hirano, as the two of you pushed your way through the crowded streets of Konohagakure. You had your arms crossed over your chest and your grey eyes swept the area restlessly. Beside you, Midori blew strands of her long green hair out of her face continually.

Up ahead, you noticed a large crowd of squealing girls. You rolled your eyes, wondering if there was a puppy or some new trinket that held their attention.

"Ne, isn't that the Uchiha kid? Sousuke or something like that?" Midori asked. You turned to see her on her tiptoes, trying to use every inch of her diminutive height to see over the heads of the crowd.

You shrugged and looked at the group as you drew even with them. Your eyes picked out a shock of black hair, sticking up at the back of someone's head. The next moment black eyes caught yours, stopping you in your tracks. Midori ran into you with an exaggerated "oof!" At this range, you could clearly hear the squeals.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Look over here!"

"C'mon, Sasuke-kun, I'm better than them!"

You rolled your eyes at that, breaking free of the onyx gaze.

"Gura-chan?" asked Midori's curious voice from beside you.

You looked down at her. She was looking up you, her grey eyes lit with curiosity and occasionally flicking over to give the Uchiha a pointed glance.

You turned on your heel, fighting down a blush. "What?" you snapped, relieved that your voice didn't shake, "C'mon, Tomoi-sensei doesn't have all day."

Dragging a giggling Midori, you continued on your way to meet your lazy but impatient sensei and male teammate.

Even before reaching the third training ground, you could see a man with shaggy black hair leaning against a tree, grumbling up at the clouds as he chewed harshly on a grass stem. Beside him, laying in the grass, was a boy your age with long, light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. His navy blue eyes were closed; he looked content.

"Finally!" Tomoi-sensei snapped as you and Midori stepped through the trees. You noticed that he didn't bother to straighten up.

Eiji opened his eyes and sat up. He spotted you and Midori and flashed on of his open, friendly smiles. You made a face, wondering-not for the first time-how such a laid-back and easygoing person could become a ninja.

"Alright, get started," Tomoi-sensei snapped, his mood soured by having to wait, "Today I want you to practice focusing your Chakra into your limbs to strengthen attacks. Don't make than face, Eiji!"

Sighing, you followed Midori as she skipped over to the targets. She always got more cheerful when Tomoi-sensei was pissed off; you weren't sure whether it was because she enjoyed irritating him or because she trying to make up for his bad mood.

The three of you trained for hours. About halfway through, Tomoi-sensei wandered off, muttering something about consulting Kakashi-sensei. An hour later, Midori and Eiji left together, joking around and drooling over dreams of ramen.

When your body finally gave out, you flopped back on the hard ground. For a while, the only sound was your ragged breathing. Then the soft rustle of footsteps moving through the grass reached your ears.

You quickly reigned in your breathing and rolled into a crouch, watching the lengthening shadows between the trees. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the opening. Your eyes widened-it was Sasuke Uchiha.

You recovered quickly. Standing, you twisted your features into an expression of mild amusement.

"Uchiha? What do you want?" you asked casually.

He rolled his eyes. "It's Sasuke, not 'Uchiha'," he corrected. To your surprise, he looked slightly uncomfortable behind his usual mask.

"Whatever," you retorted without malice.

"You're Kagura Fukushima, aren't you?" he asked.

Your eyes widened again. He knew you? "Eh-yeah," you answered wi forced confidence.

He smirked. "People know you," he said, as if reading your mind, "You're Midori Hirano's best friend."

You made a face. Of course, everyone remembered ace students like Sasuke and Midori. "Unless you have a good reason for me to stick around, I'm leaving."

Sasuke looked surprised, but didn't say anything. You squished down your disappointment and stalked past him, resisting the urge to slow down next to him.

Your thoughts were occupied as you rushed through town, heading back to the apartment you shared with Midori. You barely noticed her calling out to you from Ichiraku, with Eiji and Naruto seated on either side of her. Instead, your thoughts were full of Naruto's teammate. You hated to admit it, but you could see why such a large percentage of Konoha's young, female population was enamored with the kid.

The next day you were walking to the school with Midori when your plans were disrupted. You and Midori had promised Iruka-sensei that you would help him with his new class. Instead, you now found yourself facing Sasuke Uchiha as he stood in the middle of the street, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" you asked gruffly.

Midori looked back and forth between the two of you. Before you could stop her, she skipped away, grinning.

"Midori!" you yelled after her, feeling your face contort with rage.

Sasuke chuckled, drawing your attention to him. He was still smirking, his eyes lit with amusement. You glared at him, hoping to mask your nervousness. Rather than wait to see what he wanted, you decided to just keep walking.

"Going somewhere?" Sasuke asked as you attempted to pass him. His arm lashed out and he caught your wrist. He glanced to the side at you, still smirking.

You scowled and looked away, but some part of you resisted the instinct to pull your arm away. "What do you want?" you asked again.

His smirk softened into a small frown. Instead of answering, he let go. Feigning disgust to cover your disappointment, you hurried after Midori.

"So?" she asked with a mischievous smile as you caught up to her, "What did the Dark Avenger want?"

You just stared at her for a moment, surprised. "Dark Avenger?" you question.

She shrugged. "Why not? I mean, everyone knows he's got this vendetta thing against Itachi-kun."

As exasperated sigh escaped your lips. "You've still got a crush on him, huh?"

She shrugged again. "I wouldn't say that. But I do prefer him to his stuck-up little brother."

You made a face she couldn't see. "Why are we talking about the Uchiha jerks anyway? Come on, Iruka-sensei's waiting."

"Someone's always waiting," Midori muttered sarcastically. You ignored her.

Inside the classroom, Iruka-sensei was waiting with his class. To you surprise, Sasuke was there too, his smirk back in place.

"What the hell?" Midori asked, her voice betraying less shock than you felt.

"Oh, Midori-chan, Kagura-chan. There you are." Iruka-sensei smiled, noticing the two of you. Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Sasuke-kun came by and offered to give us a little more help," Iruka-sensei explained, gesturing to the boy. He looked right at you; his expression didn't change.

"So what are we helping with?" Midori asked, trying to disguise her smirk as a smile. You scowled. Manufactured sweetness was practically oozing out of that demon's pores.

"I need you three to help these guys aim. Unfortunately, I can't help everyone at once, and none of you have any missions." After giving instructions, Iruka-sensei turned and led the way to the training field outside. Midori skipped along behind him, and you tried to keep close to her. Sasuke trailed the class, and you could feel his eyes practically boring holes into your back.

The kids dispersed as you reached the training field, leaving you standing with only Midori and Iruka-sensei to protect you from Sasuke. You gulped audibly, causing Midori to snicker.

"I'm gonna go help those guys," she announced, pointing to a group standing by the targets.

Iruka-sensei nodded his approval and left to help another group. Midori skipped away to her chosen victims, grinning. You were left alone.

The soft crunch of gravel alerted you to Sasuke's presence. Controlling your panic, you turned to him. As usual, the smirk was in place.

"What. Do. You. Want?" you asked slowly and firmly. You were sick of his stubborn refusal to answer.

He seemed to understand your frustration. This time, his gaze was steady and serious as he met your eyes. "You," he replied.

With that, he walked off to join students who were craning their necks to see what Iruka-sensei was showing his group. You gaped after him, too surprised to even react when Midori burst out laughing at your expression.

Every day for the next few months, Sasuke would join you when you ran your errands. At the very least, he would walk with you on your way to a place. Every time he would show up, Midori would disappear, smirking. You soon grew to accept his presence and even managed to enjoy it. His interest in you only increased as you relaxed, though you still tried to deliver scathing comments on a regular basis.

You weren't surprised that Sasuke's group of fangirls were furious with you. You couldn't even walk down the street without receiving a minimum of seven glares-Midori counted for you, of course. You rolled your eyes at each of your best friend's reports, but the other girls' envy secretly pleased you.

"Hey, Fukushima!" a voice yelled at you one day. It was August, and the heat had put you in one of your infamous bad moods. As you and Midori turned to see Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, you let out a groan of frustration and exasperation.

The two kunoichi were glaring at you. It was obvious that they had shown up to confront you about Sqsuke-why else would the rivals team up? You glared at them, hoping it would warn them away. They hesitated, but they weren't deterred.

"Well, have fun," Midori chirped. She shrugged and skipped off to the side of the road, where she stopped to watch the showdown. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Eiji appear from one of the shops nearby and join her.

"I want you to stay away from Sasuke!" Ino announced as she stomped up to you.

"No, I want her to stay away! Don't try to act like he's yours, Ino-pig," Sakura interjected, turning on her companion.

You sweat dropped. They weren't united after all.

"I'm not acting, Billboard Brow!" Ino argued back, "Don't even pretend you could catch him; you couldn't catch the eye of a blind man if you tried!"

You eyebrows raised. That wasn't a bad insult, coming from Ino. You shifted to your other foot, settling in to watch the show.

"How boring. They always do this." The breeze carried Midori's monotone voice to you. You turned to look at your teammate. Midori looked bored, an expression that always preceded her walking away from something.

True to form, she straightened up. Eiji followed suit, and you suddenly found yourself watching their retreating backs.

"Hey, you guys!" you shouted after them, startling Ino and Sakura out of their argument, "Get back here! You can't leave me!"

Midori turned to wave, but then they were gone. Unfortunately, Sasuke's fangirls were still there, and you had just drawn their attention back to you.

Before they could speak, a familiar voice interrupted the hostility.

"Yo," Sasuke called as he approached from behind your self-proclaimed adversaries.

Both kunoichi froze, then spun around to face their idol. Sasuke ignored their adoring cries, his dark eyes fixed on yours.

"Go away," he told them. He was still looking at you, but it was obvious that he meant his worshippers.

You couldn't help but feel somewhat offended as they slunk away. Did he think you couldn't take care of yourself? Was he actually under the impression that he had to protect you from his pathetic teammate and her weak rival?

Angered by your thoughts, you turned on your heel and stalked away. You could hear him hurrying after you, confusion in his voice as he called your name. You ignored him as your feet carried you to the third training ground.

"Kagura, wait!" Sasuke snapped, finally catching your arm.

You pulled it away, your lips drawing back into a snarl. He was in front of you now, confusion, hurt, and irritation battling for dominance in his eyes. "Go away, Uchiha," you grumbled, averting your eyes.

"It's Sasuke," he corrected you, as he had months ago. You felt tears prick your eyes and bit your lip to stop them.

He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around you. You stiffened. Your body refused to let you pull away, but you managed to hiss at him. He drew back, surprised.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hurt coloring his voice.

"You don't have to protect me from anybody, much less weaklings like Sakura and Ino," you snapped, forcing yourself to glare into his eyes.

His expressioned softened; he actually smiled. "I wasn't trying to protect you," he explained, drawing you close again, "They just annoy me."

You let yourself relax this time. A grin stole across your features-you probably should have known that was the case, but the August heat made it hard to think sometimes. As Sasuke stroked your hair, you rested your head on his shoulder.

The two of you remained silent as the light bled out of the sky. The first stars were twinkling in the darkness above before Sasuke spoke again.

"Kagura..." he said slowly, his fingers coming to rest within your thick silver-blue hair, "I...I like you."

Your eyes widened even as a grin stole across your features. You couldn't respond for a moment, and your silence clearly agitated Sasuke.

"Kagura?" he asked worriedly, "Do you...like me?"

You smiled up into his anxious expression. "Don't let it go to your head," you told him. As his face relaxed into a relaxed into a relieved smile, you leaned in and kissed him.

"Ne, Gura-chan!" Midori called as she ran up behind you the next day, "Did yesterday ever get better?"

You just smiled to yourself and kept walking, a now-bewildered Midori trailed in your wake.

"Kagura? Hey, Kagura! Answer me!"


	12. Naruto-Gaara

_Oh My My My_

**Naruto**, Romance/General

Rated: K

Chapters: 1

Words: 666

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, "Oh My My My" by Taylor Swift, or Allie.

* * *

**Summary:** Allie meets our angsty little demonic friend, Gaara, and it goes from there...

* * *

Name: Allie

Nickname/Alias: Cat (Allie Cat/Alley Cat)

Age: 12

Race: human

Hair: blonde

Eyes: blue

Other: If this sucks, it's cuz I lost track of what I was doing with it.

* * *

"I'm Allie," you told a boy with bloodred hair and icy green eyes, "and you?"

The boy regarded you with his empty but beautiful eyes. "Sabaku no Gaara," he rasped after a moment. Without another word, he turned and walked away.

You made a face and sighed. "Gaara, huh?" you mumbled to yourself. He didn't turn; you watched as he walked away silently. Shaking your head, you turned around and headed toward the Leaf Village's academy. Maybe Hinata would be there.

For the next few weeks you trained for the Chuunin exams. Since meeting him, your interest in Gaara had only grown, though you'd only seen him once or twice since then.

You were pulling your blonde hair back into a ponytail on Sunday morning when someone knocked on your bedroom door. "C'mon Allie, we're going shopping," your mother called.

"'Kay!" you called back. You surveyed your appearance in the mirror, wondering if you'd see Gaara today. Shaking off the thought, you turned and ran out of the room.

Twenty minutes later you were trekking through the streets at your mom's side. You walked without really knowing where you were going, using your mom as a landmark and blocking out everything else. You ignored everything until a patch of color (bloodred, to be exact) caught your eye. Everything snapped back into focus.

It was Gaara. The blonde girl he traveled with was looking at something, and Gaara was standing nearby with the boy who wore purple face-paint. Upon seeing him, your gaze softened. A ninja was never supposed to show emotion, but something about Gaara drew you to him. Unconsciously, you smoothed your navy blue skirt.

Your mom noticed. "Who's that Allie?" she asked, her smirk evident in her voice. You resisted the urge to swear loudly and blush and didn't answer.

"Allie?" she asked again. You realized she was expecting a serious answer, much to your dismay.

"His name is Gaara," you muttered almost inaudiably.

"What?" she asked, obviously missing what you'd said so quietly.

"His name is Gaara," you repeated more loudly.

"Which one?" she asked, sounding a little too content for your taste.

"The redheaded one," you sighed, defeated. You looked up in time to catch her smirk. "It's just a crush. It'll pass," you said defensively.

She nodded and abandoned the subject, much to your relief. Glancing at Gaara again as you walked away, you wondered if it was just a simple crush.

The Chuunin exams passed, and you couldnt help but pay special attention to Gaara. You were afraid that when your obssession faded, so would all your interest in the distant boy. When he and his companions left, it seemed as if your fears had come to pass. You pretty much moved on, going out with Inuzuka Kiba at one point. Gaara reentered your life soon after the breakup, and you realized your feelings hadn't faded, just gone into hibernation.

"Hey...Gaara," you said as you approached him. The sun was rising, two days after Gaara had saved Lee.

"Allie?" he asked. You nodded. A small smile smile graced his lips.

"U-um Gaara?" you began, "I...I really like you, but I don't really know you." There, you'd admitted it. Nervously, you looked up to meet his green eyes.

He was smiling. "So do I," he said. You wondered if he was ever fazed.

"Which one?" you asked, confused.

"Both," he admitted, a blush starting to color his cheeks. You smiled back at him (trying to ignore the fact that your face was basically on fire) and offered your hand, which Gaara took.


	13. Naruto-Deidara

_Tim McGraw_

**Naruto**, Angst/Romance

Rated: T

Chapters: 1

Words: 672

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Taylor Swift.

* * *

**Summary: **Hitomi loses the man she loves, Deidara. character death, & my first songfic. So, it might suck.

* * *

"Tim McGraw" Deidara Songfic

_He said the way my blue eyes shined_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

"Hitomi, yeah."

You looked up at Deidara as he said your name. He was looking down at you, his blue eye shining faintly in the moonlight.

"I can see why that's your name un."

_I said, that's a lie_

You made a face. "No you can't. My parents just named me the first thing that came to their minds."

He smiled at you. "I don't think so, un." He put an arm around you and pulled you to his side. You looked down to hide your smile.

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck that had a tendency_

_Of gettin' stuck on back roads at night._

_And I was right there beside him all summer long_

Time passed. You and Deidara grew closer and closer. Sometimes you even slept with him during thunderstorms and such (not like that perv!).

_And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone_

It was over sooner than you ever would have wanted. Deidara died fighting the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

But

_When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness, I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest and my old faded blue jeans,_

_When you think Tim McGraw...I hope you think of me._

Every day you felt new waves of sorrow. All you had left of your precious Dei were memories.

_September saw a month of tears and thanking God_

_That you weren't here, to see me like that_

Every time you lost control and broke down into tears, you were glad that Deidara wasn't around. What would he do if he knew his girl had fallen to pieces? Of course, it wouldn't be like that if he was there.

_But in a box beneath my bed is a letter that you never read_

_From three summers back_

_It's hard not to find it all a little bittersweet_

_And looking back on all of that_

_It's nice to believe_

_When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness, I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest and my old faded blue jeans,_

_When you think Tim McGraw...I hope you think of me._

You couldn't go on like that, living on memories. Maybe...maybe it was time to move on. So one day you picked up a letter you'd written and went to Deidara's grave (not that there was anything buried there).

_And I'm back for the first time since then_

_I'm standing on your street_

_And there's a letter left on your doorstep_

_And the first thing that you'll read..._

_Is when you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favorite song_

_Someday you'll turn your radio on_

_I hope it takes you back to that place_

_When you think happiness, I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest and my old faded blue jeans,_

_When you think Tim McGraw...I hope you think of me_

_Think of me._

You put the letter on the grave and stepped back.

'Good-bye...Deidara.'

You wiped away one last tear and walked away. Just because you were moving on didn't mean you were going to forget him. You'd always have your memories.

_He said the way my blue eyes shined_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said, that's a lie._

You smiled for the first time in ages. Yep, some memories would never fade.

Song: "Tim McGraw"

Artist: Taylor Swift


	14. Tokyo Mew Mew-Pai

_I Do Love You_

**Tokyo Mew Mew**, General/Romance

Rated: T

Chapters: 1

Words: 450

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or the band that did the title song...I don't remember who it is, I just like the song.

* * *

**Summary:** Pai and Mango are always fighting, but how do they really feel about each other?

* * *

Name: Higanto Mango

Age: 14

Hair

human: elbow-length pale blonde

mew: elbow-length pale pink-orange in pigtails

Eyes

human: green/golden-brown hazel

mew: pink-orange (a bit more orange)

Personality: kind of shy, good fighter, trusting, lovable

Mew name: Mew Mango

Mew color: pink-orange

Mew animal: Fiery Spiny Mouse (no i didn't make it up. the scientific name is "Acomys ignitus")

Mew mark: mouse pawprint on outside of left ankle

Mew weapon: Mango Staff (attack: Ribbon Mango Flare)

Other info:

You have been a Mew Mew fighting the cyniclons for 6 months. You don't know why, but for some reason you don't like hurting Pai. Not that you like hurting Kisshu and Tart. As a human you usually wear your school uniform (you go to Ichigo's school) or your pink-orange Cafe Mew Mew uniform. Your Mew Mew outfit is a pink-orange dress with a top like Mint's and a bottom like Ichigo's. Oh, yeah and you're on summer vacation right now.

* * *

The summer sun beat down on your face as you leaned back against a thick tree in the park, your eyes closed. There was a peaceful feeling in the air. You smiled as you listened to the birds sing in the trees.

?: How long are you going to sit there?

You: opening your eyes As long as I want to.

You looked up to see Pai smile, amused.

You: sigh What do you want?

Pai: crouches down So you're not afraid?

You: No. I'm not.

Pai smiled again. It kind of unnerved you, seeing as you've never seen him smile before. You stood up; so did he.

Pai: Mango...

You looked at him as he stepped closer. You felt confused and panicky, and you felt your face heat up as he brushed his fingertips along your cheekbone. His dark eyes met your hazel ones.

Pai: I love you.

Time seemed to stop as you searched his face. Suddenly everything made sense. All the times you felt guilty for thinking about hurting him. How you froze up whenever the other Mew Mews mentioned him. And now here he was.

You: I...I love you too, Pai.

Pai's eyes lit up, making you smile. The blush faded from your cheeks. He stepped even closer, wrapping his arms around your waist. You wrapped yours around his neck. Then he kissed you, and you kissed him back.

"I love you," he whispered again as he pulled away. You smiled and hugged him tighter, laying your head on his chest. Everything was clear now.

"I love you," you whispered back.


	15. Vampire Knight-Kaname

_Dancing with Tears in My Eyes_

**Vampire Knight**, Drama/Romance

Rated: K+

Chapters: 1

Words: 2,431

A/N: I never did get this beta'd, but whatever; I can just update it later. Sorry it's taken so long! I tried to keep the character info short, especially since I managed to include most of the personality things (I think?).

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Vampire Knight, "Dancing with Tears in My Eyes", or even Airin.

* * *

**Summary:** Airin, a seemingly innocent Day Class student, has somehow caught the eye of the school idol, Kuran Kaname. However, the secrets in her past keep her from loving the Pureblood as she would like to. Kaname/OC; written for Airin-chan on Quizilla.

* * *

Character: Airin Wolf; 20

Appearance: Brown hair. Hazel eyes. Pale skin-type. Some scars on her wrist. Dragon tattoo on her right arm (blue eyes white dragon)

* * *

"I'm just saying, I don't know why they all have to stand around screaming like that."

you smiled to yourself, observing Zero's grumpy expression as he complained about the girls of the day class. "Are you jealous?" you asked, trying to sound serious rather than teasing.

As expected, Zero spluttered and tried to force out a coherent answer before his brain could catch up to his mouth. Or vice-versa; you could never quite tell with the silver-haired Guardian. You laughed and turned your attention back to the gates the Night Class would emerge from and the squealing fangirls amassed outside.

The squeals grated on your nerves, but you bore them with a sense of obligation and anticipation. The obligation stemmed from your association with Zero; if you wanted to hang out with the taller boy, you had to put up with his grudgingly-performed duties as a Guardian. The anticipation (and the impatience that accompanied it) rose from a different source entirely. I wasn't long before your gate-watching paid off and alleviated that feeling.

as you watched, Kuran Kaname and his entourage stepped through the gates. Your breath caught in your throat at the sight of him. The sun bronzed his pale skin and gilded his dark hair as it sank behind the trees surrounding Cross Academy. The light reflected off the white uniforms of the Night Class, giving them an angelic aura.

Zero groaned, drawing your attention back to him. You flushed with embarrassment when you realized you'd been unconsciously straightening your own black uniform.

"Not you too!" Zero pleaded, his pale eyes begging you to renounce what he saw as a traitorous act. You stuck your tongue out at him.

"Airin-chan."

The smooth voice cut you off before you could verbally respond to Zero's comment. You whipped around to see Kaname watching from the path, flanked as usual by Ichijou and Aidou. His expression was stoic, but amusement danced in his dark eyes.

"Is Kiryuu bothering you?" he asked. His eyes slid over Zero as if he were no more significant than a fly.

"Kuran!" Zero snapped, steaming. He got no further before Yuuki appeared, pummeling his back and shoulders for disrespecting her idol. You slipped away in the confusion, ignoring the feeling of someone's eyes on your retreating form.

You didn't really feel like going back to the Sun Dorm yet, and luckily there was still about fifteen minutes till the official curfew time. Deciding to work on a little poetry in your favorite clearing, you settled down on a large, smooth stone and propped your notebook on your knee. The sigh of the wind through the trees calmed your nerves, and it wasn't long before the blank pages drew you in like a long-time friend.

"It's not like you to disregard the rules."

Kaname's sudden comment startled you. Your pen slid across the page, leaving a jagged black scar on the white surface. You frowned down at the blemish before looking up at Kaname. Your eyes widened in surprise as you realized the sun had set long ago and it was now so dark you could barely see across the clearing.

"I...I lost track of time..." you admitted, staring at Kaname with wide eyes.

A slight smile crossed his full lips as he settled himself on the rock next to you. You watched him, surprised. The Guardians would have a fit if they saw the two of you.

"K-Kuran-senpai?" you stuttered, trying not to sound too familiar with the man some of the Day Class girls had dubbed "the King of the Night Class."

He sighed almost audibly; for a moment you weren't sure if it was really him or just a breath of wind. "Call me Kaname," he requested.

"Kaname-senpai?"

He smirked. "Close enough. Here."

You blinked, surprised. He was offering a box of pocky to you. You took it cautiously, feeling almost overwhelmed by his strange generosity. It was generosity, right?

"Shiki won't miss them," Kaname added.

You rolled your eyes. There went any romance in the situation.

"What's this?" Kaname asked in a voice that lilted with curiosity. You felt his cool fingers brush softly along your thumb as he reached over and took your notebook from your lap.

"It's just...poetry..." you admitted meekly. You had no idea how someone as influential to the Academy as Kaname would react to something so...feminine?

"About vampires?" he asked, sounding a little breathless with surprise.

"Mmhmm," you confirmed nervously, gnawing on the short, ragged projections of your nails. You watched, wide-eyed, as Kaname flipped through the book. His dark, calm eyes moved swiftly over the pages, reading your words.

"Impressive," he said finally, handing the book back. You took it nervously; you couldn't tell from his tine if it was his honest opinion or not.

You didn't get a chance to say anything else. Feeling movement on your bare thigh, you looked down. You had thought it was just the hem of your uniform skirt, but you found yourself looking down into eight seemingly-malevolent black eyes. You shrieked, slapped it away, and leaped backward.

Right into Kaname's lap.

His arms wrapped around you to keep you from falling as you scrambled to get away from the spider. Your arms flailed comically and Kaname had to turn his head away a few times to avoid taking an elbow to the nose.

When you finally calmed down, you realized you were curled into a tight ball on your senpai's lap, your cheek pressed to the smooth, white fabric of his uniform blazer. His arms were wrapped tightly around you, keeping you from slipping to the forest floor. You opened your mouth to thank him, but a new voice cut you off.

"Kuran, you'd better not be-Airin?"

You looked up and your eyes met Zero's wide, purple ones. His lips were parted slightly in surprise, and his entire body was tense. You couldn't help but feel a little guilty when you remembered his hatred of Kaname.

"Z-Zero," you stuttered, "Sorry. I lost-Hey! Where are you going?"

You jumped off Kaname's lap and grabbed your stuff before chasing Zero's retreating form. Before you were out of sight, you turned back for a moment and waved goodbye to the dark-haired figure still sitting in the clearing.

Sunday was definitely the best day of the week. No classes, no stuffy uniform, no being stuck in a room with airheaded girls squealing about the Night Class. This particular Sunday morning found you sprawled on the lawn outside the main building; the other students wouldn't want to be anywhere near it on their one day off.

The sun felt warm through your clothes and on your bare skin, and a light breeze just ruffled your white skirt. For once you were able to just relax and let your mind clear. A soft, contented sigh escaped your lips.

"Airin-chan. What are you doing out here?"

You looked up as the lyrical voice invaded your bubble of calm. A silhouette loomed over you, dark but somehow not imposing. His dark hair shaded his face, but you could still recognize Kaname's familiar outline.

"I'm...um...counting clouds?" you tried.

He gave you a flat look. "Airin-chan. The sky is clear," he deadpanned.

Sweatdrop.

"Never mind," he sighed, "would you like to go into town with me?"

You sat up, blinking in surprise. You'd never seen Kaname out during the day, though sometimes Aidou, Ichijou, Shiki, and Rima appeared for a moment or two-the latter two usually hiding in the shade of an umbrella.

"Uh...sure," you replied finally, remembering the question.

Kaname offered his hand, something you'd only seen him do for the chairman's daughter, Yuki. Feeling somehow elated, you put your hand in his and let him pull you to your feet.

You followed him from the main building to the gates of the academy grounds without speaking. You stumbled a few times, forgetting to keep your eyes on your feet because you were too busy watching the white fabric sliding across Kaname's narrow back. When you reached the gates he glanced back; his expression was somewhere between a smile and a smirk. For the second time that day, he offered you his hand.

"To help you keep your feet," he explained in response to your inquisitive gaze.

You blushed and ignored the extended hand, stalking past him with your nose in the air. He chuckled softly and followed.

"Eh...So why are you going to town?" you asked after another long silence. The muted sound of footsteps on cobblestone was starting to unnerve you.

"I have some business to attend to," he answered vaguely.

You rolled your eyes. He obviously missed a class or two on making small talk.

"Um..." you tried again.

"Airin-chan," he cut in, as if he hadn't heard, "thank you for coming with me."

Your eyes widened. You hadn't expected to hear that at all. "Uh...yeah," you managed.

You were unable to think of anything else to say, and Kaname didn't offer anything. His unexpected thanks effectively shit you up, and you wondered if that had been his goal. Instead of stressing about the awkward silence that hung around like a guest who'd outstayed his welcome, you looked around at your surroundings.

The stones under your feet were worn and weathered to a dull grey-brown. You could see flashes of silver where metal had scraped across the rock. Sparse, tough grass lined the road on either side, leading to tall, dark, imposing trees. The upper branches entwined like lovers' fingers, catching most of the day's warm, rich sunlight before it could reach the ground. The spaces between the trees were draped in nebulous shadows, pierced here and there by a daring ray of golden light.

Slowly the trees thinned out and the sunlight bounced off the grey outer walls of town buildings instead. The streets were busier than you'd ever seen them, though they were still as good as empty compared to Tokyo's crowds. A few cursory glances passed over you and your companion, but everyone seemed preoccupied with their own business. You found yourself staring up at Kaname again, wondering how anyone could overlook his beauty.

"Airin-chan, I'm going in here," Kaname murmured suddenly, stopping beside a particularly run-down specimen of construction, "Will you wait for me?"

You pasted a bright, fake smile on your face to cover your surprise and nodded. He smiled, gave a slight, apologetic bow, and disappeared into the shadows. You crossed your arms over your chest and leaned against the crumbling bricks to wait.

"Airin?"

The all-too-familiar voice made you freeze. Your eyes widened in shock and denial; he couldn't be here, could he?

You turned slowly to face the origin of that horrible, deceptively soothing voice. Your eyes met golden orbs, partially masked by a curtain of dark brown hair-though not quite as dark as Kaname's, you noticed. A familiar smirk crossed rose-colored lips, barely disrupting the smooth, pale skin of the too-perfect face.

"I thought it was you," the boy commented in a sort of offhand way.

"Ri...Rikuo," you whispered. You had meant for your voice to come out stronger, but shock and distress weakened it.

He stepped forward, combat boots thumping threateningly on the road, one arm raised as if to pull you to him.

You felt leather and a metal zipper against your palms. Adrenaline rushed through you, and you heard your own voice cry out.

"NO!"

Rikuo stumbled backward, his perfect features contorting with familiar rage. Your breath caught in your throat. You thought you'd already escaped this.

Rikuo stepped forward again, his fist raised this time. You cringed back, a whimper escaping your lips.

Then he was thrown backward as if by an invisible force.

"Airin-chan." Kaname spoke from behind you. His voice was soft, but there was an edge to it that sent chills down your spine. There was no time to turn before his arm slid over your shoulders, and you instinctively cringed away.

"I'm sorry," Kaname murmured. he pulled away and slipped his hand into yours instead. You let him lead you out of town.

Rikuo was left slumped against a building on the opposite side of the street, unconscious.

"Who was he?" Kaname asked as he slipped a warm, pale blue blanket over your shoulders.

You pulled your knees to your chest and closed the blanket over them, wondering how you should answer. Kaname sat down next to you, as patient as ever. A few deep breaths helped to calm your nerves.

"Rikuo...he was the reason I came here," you began. You didn't want to say any more, but it was as if the words couldn't be held back once you'd let a few slip past your defenses.

"He was...abusive..." you admitted, "and...he wasn't the first. I-I didn't...want to tell anyone. But Mom s-saw the b-bruises. I-"

Kaname's arms wrapped around you, cutting you off. You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from falling the way your words had.

"I like you, Airin," he said softly. You couldn't help but notice the lack of honorific this time.

"But you're not up for anything right now, are you?" he continued.

You didn't know how to respond. You knew he was right, but you didn't want to admit it. The firm press of his smooth, cool lips to your forehead cut off your thought process.

"I'll wait for you," he promised in a whisper.

You smiled to yourself and let your body relax in his arms.


End file.
